Elendil and Mirë
by Elvanui
Summary: This story takes place before the War of the Rings. It's about Elendil, a mariner whose boat gets blown off-course in a storm. He is found unconscious by elves living on an island protected from the outside world by a spell.
1. Foreward

Foreward  
To understand this story, some basic knowledge about the beginning of Middle Earth, and some of the elements is needed. Many names and a few places may be mentioned that would not be familiar to most people (unless you've read the Silmarillion) along with a few ideas. A will list and explain a few.  
  
Arda is another name for the Earth. I use it because this story is based on elves, and there are hardly any humans in the story. It is being told from an elven point of view Valinor is where the Valar dwell. They are the creators of Arda, and there is only one higher power, Illuvator, the one who told them to create the earth and presented to them how he wanted it to look. The Maiar are lesser beings than the Valar, and they serve them. Mirthrandir, or Gandalf, is a Maiar. The Valar and the Maiar are actually spirits who can take any form, or no form at all. Elves and Men are just part of Illuvator's idea. The Elves awoke under the stars, therefore they worship Varda, Queen of the Valar, above all, because she created the stars. Men awoke under the Moon, after the Elves (the Firstborns). 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: This story does not involve any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings that I'm sure you're all familiar with, so it doesn't seem like much of a fanfiction. But since it is obviously extremely Tolkien-inspired, I felt that I absolutely could not put this on fictionpress.com. Anyway, this is not my first fanfic, but I am still really sensitive to critical reviews, but don't hold back, I can take it.I think. Oh yes, and I know this is a really short chapter, if I get some reviews saying this story is somewhat decent, I'll continue it and make the chapters longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Elves are one of the more enchanting aspects of Middle Earth. They are wiser then men, because they have lived much longer. And because they do not die, they must see the pain of every age pass by. They have more time to fully absorb the hate and love in the world, and have a great respect for nature. This story is greatly involved with the earlier years of the elves, after the birth of Men, but before the War of the Ring. Off the shores of Falas, there was an island ruled by a great Elven King, Elros. They were untouched and untroubled by the awakening of the Lesser Race. They had not yet been seduced by Sauron's evil. A shield had been placed around the island, protecting it from the outside. The shield was called the Girdle of Aina, named after Queen Aina, its creator. Aina was a Maia who wed an elf. Their island, Itar, had laid in secrecy for so long because of Aina's girdle.  
Aina bore Elros two heirs. A son named Elerossë and a daughter named Mirë. Elerossë had shown an early interest in the sea and often spent his time upon the shores watching the waves roll in. Aina observed her child, and foresaw his fate. To her husband she said, "Our son yearns for the sea, I fear it will bring him to his end."  
In answer, Elros said, "I have seen it in his eyes as well, all the power in Arda could not keep him on this island forever, and I fear our parting will be soon." With this said, Elros called his son to him. Elerossë came before him, fully mature at a young age, and hearkened as his father spoke, "Elerossë, your mother has told me of your longing for the sea. I do not fully approve, but I see that I must. You have my permission to take a ship to the lands of Arda."  
Elerossë was silent for some time, and then he too spoke, "I will leave at once father. For I have realized in these long years upon this island, that there is not everything I need here. I have longed to see the world beyond our shores, but I will return."  
Elros nodded gravely, for he knew Elerossë would never return. He went through with his plans, and left soon left Itar. Mirë became Elros' heir, and in her a great fire was kindled. Only Aina saw it, and held it to herself. The elves of Nandor lived on the shores of Falas, and were great mariners. They built large fleets of gleaming white ships and ruled the seas. They had no ruler, and they cared for nothing else but the sea. Though their ships were the strongest ever built, and they had the most skillful captains, many of them were lost in storms.  
One early morning in Itar, a ship was spotted sailing in towards the shore. Its sails were torn and nearly half of it had been destroyed. Immediately Elros sent a ship of his own out towards it to see if there was anyone alive on it. When the ship returned it came back with only three survivors, and none of them were conscious. It took all of Aina's healing power to rescue them, but they did recover, and told them who they were and their names.  
They were Elendil, Feros, and Haldir, Nandorin elves. Their ship had been blown off course and their crew was lost. Elros invited them to stay on his island until they were fully recovered, but only Elendil chose to stay. Haldir and Feros soon left. And this was the beginning of the great love between Elendil and Mirë, but once again, only Aina saw it. 


End file.
